Beautiful Creautures
by Sherlockedholmes
Summary: This is a Merthur story inspired by the trailer of the movie Beautiful Creatures. It is also dedicated to allthingsmagical. It's M rated due to scenes in some of the chapters. Give it a chance and enjoy!
1. The Dream

_So this is a Christmas present for Gemma. I have not been the greatest of friends lately so hopefully this will make it a little better._

_This is also inspired by the trailer of the movie Beautiful Creatures. I have not read the books so it's only inspired and adapted._

_English is not my mother language so please be kind. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Porcelain skin. Red lips. Raven hair.  
He dreams of him every night. Has been dreaming of him since he can remember. The boy from his dream. As a child he believed him to be an angel, a protector from one of his mother's stories. The boy calls to him, beckons him to follow, closer and closer still until he finally disappears in the mist only to appear the next night,  
Arthur doesn't know who he is, has never seen anyone that even looks remotely alike this boy.  
He was outer worldly. Beautiful creamy pale skin framed by a drastic contrast of dark hair, almost black, that curls in silky, glossy waves. Angular cheekbones, rosy in color and so incredibly sharp that they looked as if they were sculpted by the Gods themselves. But the eyes...  
Those eyes that feel like they can pierce your soul, so blue, a blue like no other he had ever seen before. Eyes so blue that shame even the clearest sky or the deepest ocean.

Arthur's anticipation grew with every step he took closer to his angel.

He is running, chasing the boy. Arthur hears his laugh, so pure, gentle, melodic like the most beautiful melody. He chases him until he is out of breath. His whole body aches but he wants, _needs_ to find the boy. He sees him in the edge of the meadow, the angel looks over his shoulder and smiles the sweetest, most tantalizing smile before turning completely and disappearing in the shadows. Arthur would call his name, he wants to, but realizes he does not know it.  
When he wakes up he can't remember that glorious sight, it is all gone, everything but a faint memory of a boy and the scent of lemon and rosemary.

He has long ago accepted this wondrous dreams. He longs for them like one would long for a lost lover. He sees only love and devotion, warmth and magic in the boy. A light in the shadows that linger on the edge of his dreams, the darkness that only _he _can keep at bay.

It feels like he has lost a dear friend, the most important part of his life. It hurts him physically to wake up and loose him again. He feels like crying at the injustice of it all.

And it is with that loss that Arthur turns around in his bed, buries his face in his pillow and goes to sleep, desperately trying to see him again.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and thank you for taking the time to read it. If you want to, review, I would love to hear from you guys :)_


	2. Sixteen Moons

_Hi everyone:_

_I hope you are having a great day. I should warn you that this chapter has some explicit M rated scenes so if you don't like it, please don't read. For those who love some Merthur loving, get ready for a treat! This is my very first sex scene so please be kind and tell me what you think._

_Note that English is not my native language._

_P.S:. The song is Sixteen Moons by Michele McGonigle for those who might be interested. You should also listen to Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine, these songs are amazing!_

* * *

_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/_

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

_- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 1.5_

**Chapter 2: Sixteen Moons**

Time went slowly in the life of Arthur Pendragon. He was trapped in the small, conservative town of Camelot. Life was dull, an epicenter of nothing, in the middle of nowhere. There were no surprises in Camelot. There were the same people, the same routines, the same life. Nothing was new and nothing ever changed. Everything but his mother's death. _That_ had changed everything. It had turned his world upside down. His home, bright, colorful, cheerful before had turned into a dull grey. Where there was music, now there was silence. The life and joy had been sucked out of his life as if it had been done by a black hole. His father could never had been called the loving and nurturing kind, yet his mother had managed to bring out the little good and love that he possessed. Now that she was gone, so was his father's spirit and love. His mother was a light that brightened the world of everyone she met, infecting them with happiness and laughter. That was all gone now.

Arthur barely spent any time at home anymore. His father, a rather successful business man that owned most of this small town, had buried himself in his work, shutting himself in his office all day, only to come out at night like a ghost. He didn't speak, barely ate and drank and had the look of a haunted man. Even though Uther was his father and Arthur loved him, he stayed away from him as much as he possibly could. Arthur who looked so much like his mother reminded Uther of what he had lost and Uther knew he could never give his son the love that he needed. In the end, it was the best for them both.

After a long day, Arthur finally goes to bed, exhausted and anticipating the moment he will see _him_ again.

* * *

Something has changed. He knows that the minute he starts dreaming.

He usually dreams of a forest and everything he sees is from his perspective. But now...he looks upon the scene unraveling before him.

He is in his room. He recognizes it from it's obvious color scheme (reds and golds). He can see through his large window that tonight there's a full moon, shining bright, illuminating the whole room. Despite the moon's beauty, a much superior beauty steals his attention completely.

There is a body in his bed, stretched out like a cat. All he can see is a slender, fragile looking body, and that body is as bare as the day he was born. The person on his bed is obviously a man but he cannot stop thinking that he is watching Snow White. There is an innocence, a vulnerability to this boy that makes him that much more appealing to Arthur's desires.

He suddenly notices that there is music playing, soft and low, but strangely hypnotic, almost creepy.

_Sixteen moons,_  
_Sixteen years,_  
_Sixteen of your deepest fears,_  
_Sixteen times you dreamed my tears,_  
_Falling, falling through the years..._

"Arthur." His name is called and he knows who called it. The boy in his bed. His voice is alluring, seductive yet soft as a whisper. It calls to him, beckons him to approach the bed, to get closer to the boy.

Then he notices that although the boy called his name, he is not looking at him. He is looking towards the walk in closet. Arthur follows the boys gaze and sees a copy of himself walking towards the bed, slowly and sensually taking off his red shirt, teasing the boy in the bed.

_Sixteen moons,_  
_Sixteen years,_  
_Sound of thunder in your ears,_  
_Sixteen miles before she nears,_  
_Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears..._

Arthur smiles cockily and starts undoing his belt when the raven haired boy leaps off the bed quickly and holds his hands. The boy looks him straight in the eyes and kisses him sweetly on the lips, cheekbone, placing small kisses along his jaw moving slowly towards his neck and clavicle. His lips caress his skin with feather light pressure like he is afraid to break. The gentleness surprises him, no one has ever been that gentle with him, always assume from his physical appearance that he is as strong as one can be.

_Sixteen moons,_  
_Sixteen years,_  
_Sixteen times you dreamed my fears,_  
_Sixteen will try to bind the spheres,_  
_Sixteen screams but just one hears..._

The boy starts to work on his belt, slowly, teasing, tantalizing him, building his lust to an unbearable degree. He wants to grab him, kiss him fiercely, show him how much he needs the boy's touch. He smells delicious, like spices, lemon and something else that he can't place but that is somehow familiar.

"You smell amazing." His voice is thick with pure lust, darker and deeper than usual. He breathes the boy's scent deep, enjoying how it fills his lungs. It makes his mouth water. The boy just smiles shyly, trying to hide his adorable blushed cheekbones. He nuzzles the boy's necks again and watches as his eyes darken in color and his head turns back, silently granting him permission to access that flawless ivory skin. The belt is off now, and the boy makes quick work of the button and zipper of his trousers. He begins to slide the fabric down his legs and kneels in front of him, taking off his shoes, socks and his pants. When this his done, the boy with the beautiful, large sapphire colored eyes, strokes his chest and kisses the skin just above the waistline of his boxers. Arthur throws his head back and his eyes close in pleasure as that heavenly red mouth moves further down, still on top of the fabric. Merlin continues to lick the bulge in the fabric of Arthur's boxers and mouth at Arthur's cock through his underwear, sucking fabric and cock into his mouth.

The boy continues to tease him with no end in sight which drives Arthur insane with desire. "Merlin, please." He is startled by the sound of his own voice, it's begging, needy. Arthur never begs. Seems like he's found the one person who can bring Arthur Pendragon to his knees. Only later does he realize that the boys name is Merlin and his heart races with joy at that small piece of knowledge.

_Sixteen moons,_  
_Sixteen years,_  
_Sixteen times you dreamed my fears,_  
_Sixteen will try to bind the spheres,_  
_Sixteen screams but just one hears..._

Squeezing his eyes closed and praying to a God that Merlin grants him mercy, Arthur stays unmoving, looking down at his lover and enjoying the pleasures that runs through his body. Merlin slowly slides his boxers down his legs until Arthur's erection is finally free. Arthur's breath becomes shorter with anticipation, waiting for what he knows is coming.

Merlin sticks his tongue out and licks Arthur's cock from his balls to the leaking head, tasting and sucking like one would a delicious nectar. He slowly places small kisses to the underside of his cock before taking it whole into his mouth. The sensation he feels are beyond nirvana, he couldn't have ever imagined such pleasure existed.

Merlin rubs his thumb hard against Arthur's cock head. Arthur's head fell back against the wall and let's himself enjoy being at someone's mercy for the first time in his life and unlike what he thought he quite enjoys the feeling of someone else having this kind of power over him. Never before has he felt this open or this vulnerable near someone.

Arthur bites his lip as Merlin continues to rub, and Arthur begins thrusting a little into his hand. Arthur looks down into Merlin's face and struggles to keep himself from moaning. The sight before his eyes is stunningly erotic. Merlin wraps his pink luscious lips around the tip of his cock, licking it at a not very satisfying pace but slowly enough to make his toes curl from succumbing to the powerful combination of agony and ecstasy.

Arthur feels his head spin, dizzy, his knees feel weak and his legs tremble as he tries to regain what's left of any control he might have. Merlin is still sucking him, flicking his tongue in ways that made Arthur want to scream. Arthur shoves his fist into his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

Merlin stops suddenly and looks up at him, eyes wide and dark, mouth red and wet.

"Do it, I know you want to."

"Do...do...do what?" Arthur stutters.

Merlin just smiles the most devious smile that anyone that looks that innocent should ever have on their lips. "Fuck my mouth, Arthur. Please."

Arthur knows that he is serious, he wants this too so he caresses Merlin's razor sharp cheekbones and watches as Merlin opens his mouth to take him. He has never been this aroused before. He slips the tip of his cock inside Merlin's mouth and as Merlin doesn't make any move, letting him take control and fuck his mouth he slips inside slowly until he is balls deep inside that deliciously wet cavern. He starts to thrust his hips slowly, carefully at first but increasing the pace as Merlin moans around him as if Arthur is the most appetizing thing he has ever tasted. He urges him to go faster, and Arthur complies looking down to watch as he feeds Merlin his cock repeatedly. He finally reaches his orgasm and explodes inside his lover's mouth, who drinks his essence without excitation. The golden haired boy takes a few minutes to try and catch his breath and watches as Merlin stands up and kisses his lips sweetly. He soon discovers that even after that glorious orgasm, he is still hard.

He watches as Merlin lays on the bed and spreads his legs as far apart as he can and slips a finger inside that puckered hole. Arthur groans as he watches Merlin work himself open. Merlin was absolutely shameless, not that the boy had anything to be shamed about, he was perfection and Arthur can't keep himself from admiring the beauty of his lover. He can't wait to worship that gorgeous body with his.

Merlin takes his hand and guides it towards his opening, biting his bottom lip and mewling softly as he feels Arthur slip a finger inside, twisting it, trying to find his lovers sweet spot. When he finds it Merlin moans deliciously and Arthur devours those decadent sounds as he kisses Merlin hard. He doesn't believe himself capable to wait any longer, he needs more, more of Merlin. He looks deep into those crystal blue eyes and feels himself drown in those twin pools of blue.

He lifts Merlin's hand to his chest and presses Merlin's palm and fingers flat against his skin so Merlin can feel that Arthur's heartbeat is just as rapid and frantic as his own.

"Has anyone ever been inside you?" Arthur knows he's being foolish, jealous and possessive but it doesn't matter. Merlin is his and that's final. Merlin looks at him with an adoring look on his face, smiles softly and whispers the response Arthur was desperate to hear. "No."

"Good, let's keep it that way." He watches as Merlin's smile grow wider and he suddenly penetrates him in a long hard thrust, slipping in and filling Merlin, adoring the feel of that velvety, tight heat that is Merlin around him. Merlin, being caught by surprise, throws his head back and a shocked cry of pleasure escapes those pouty, "o" shaped lips.

Arthur keeps up a hard and fast pace, pounding into Merlin and brushing his prostate with every thrust making them both feel the most indescribable pleasure.

They are both breathing hard and fast now. Their skin sleek with sweat. He's whispering Merlin's name. It's simple, it's complicated, skin on skin. They fit together like they are meant to be, so effortlessly. Arthur meets his sultry gaze and holds it as they both sped up their pace, quickly rushing towards a pleasure greater than they have never felt before. Merlin gasps beautifully under Arthur and his voice, those begging, wanton sounds drive Arthur towards insanity, enhancing his already great pleasure.

He thrusts deep and strong and Merlin cries out as the spot inside him is brushed by Arthur's cock again and again and again.

_Sixteen moons,_  
_Sixteen years,_  
_The claiming moon,_  
_The hour nears,_  
_In these pages darkness clears,_  
_Powers bind what fire sears..._

"You are intoxicating." Merlin replies with breathless moaning. Arthur continues to taste his mouth over and over again, finding himself thinking that he could get addicted to this boy only to find out that he already is. He hungers for this boy with an intensity that he never believed himself capable of.

Merlin rolls them over and is now on top, his chest available for Arthur to run his fingers up and down, caressing the silky flesh, pausing to tease the pink, delicious nipples. Arthur watches hypnotized the movement of Merlin's hips, so calculated and smooth turning slowly to a wilder, freer pace. They are both reaching completion and Arthur rolls in bed again, on top of Merlin and roughly thrusts into his lover, enjoying immensely the cries of pleasure that he let's escape. His vision turns white as he almost blacks out as they both reach their pleasures at the same time, screaming each others names, feeling the waves of pleasure, as grand as a tsunami, course through their bodies.

_Sixteenth moon,_  
_Sixteenth years,_  
_Now has come the day you fear,_  
_Claim or be claimed,_  
_Shed blood,_  
_Shed tear,_  
_Moon or sun destroy me here._

They come down from their orgasms, breathless and sweaty. Arthur rolls off Merlin taking the boy with him. Merlin throws a leg over Arthur's hip, his head rests on his shoulder and his hand is on his chest, feeling his heart beating and covers Merlin's hand with his own. He has never felt more at peace. He feels himself falling asleep and kisses his lover on his forehead, looking deep into his eyes before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Arthur suddenly wakes up when an incessant knock on the door wakes him up from his dreams.

Turns out, Arthur Pendragon couldn't be more wrong. There are surprises in Camelot. There is a boy. There is a curse. And at the end of this story, there is a grave.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that. If you have the time, tell me what you think, it can be anything, even a smiley face. Tell me if you want me to continue the story. Thank you so much for reading. xx_


End file.
